<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu!! Collection by JokxsBastxrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089182">Haikyuu!! Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokxsBastxrd/pseuds/JokxsBastxrd'>JokxsBastxrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokxsBastxrd/pseuds/JokxsBastxrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a lot of garbage that comes to mind, mostly just one shots, the histories have no correlation.<br/>English is not my first language so... Sorry?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haikyuu!! Collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The thumbs and index fingers of his little white hands were dyed blue. The boy brought his hands together and made a diamond shaped window with the four blue dyed fingers. Then he held the window up above my eyes.</p><p>"Come on, just take a little look, please," he said enthusiastically. "Oh, just a little. Just take a look, please."</p><p>So I peered, reluctantly, into the window. Then I froze in shock.</p><p>In the middle of the little window made by his fingers, I could see a white fox, a magnificent mother fox. With her tail sweeping gently to and fro in the air, she was sitting quite still.</p><p>"This is my mother."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not sure... What to say</p><p>I always though</p><p>You would always be there for me</p><p>That every time I looked back</p><p>You would be there</p><p>To cover my mistakes</p><p>To cheer me up when I blamed myself</p><p>But you're gone</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You left me</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Asahi sighed, moving a hand to his face, it was impossible, he couldn't concentrate, even a month after the incident, the memory of Nishinoya's dying breath haunted him, the feeling of life draining from the young boy had left an open wound on his heart and having practice... It just felt wrong, because every time he walked into the gym, he was waiting to find a smiling boy, screaming and laughing, he would run up or him and hug him. Then Kiyoko would walk inside, and Noya would completely forget about everything and he would go say hi to the girl, accompanied by his faithful friend.</p><p>But that wasn't going to happen, every time he walked into the gym he was only greeted by the tense ambient that accompanies the whole team, if only they had said no to that match, if only the bus had took a different route, I'd only the car in front of them hasn't made such a bold move. Then Noya would still be alive... </p><p>Why him tho? Asahi felt a rush of guilt, he felt it, every time a thought like that crossed his head, but he couldn't help it. Why did it had to be Noya? Why not anyone else? Hell, if Asahi could go back in time and trade his own life for Nishinoya's, he would, happily, cause the small boy had such a brilliant life ahead of him, he was always happy, always smiling, helping everyone, making them feel better... He deserved to keep living, a long, happy life.</p><p>But he was dead, and he would stay dead.</p><p>When the time came to leave, he stayed behind, it wasn't weird, lately, he sisnt find the strength to leave that place that easily, and his friends stopped trying to convince him to go with them. They didn't understand anyways, how could they? They didn't lose anything like he did, sure, they lost a friend, but he lost the love of his life. It wasn't fair.</p><p>Sitting on the floor of the gym, he wished, he hoped to see the smiling face of Noya as he turned to him screaming if he had seen what he just did. He should had paid more attention to the small player, he should had complimented him more, smile to him more, hug him more... So many regrets, so little he could do about them now. He sighed, what was next? He never imagined a life without Noya on it, he never had to, cause he always took the second year for granted, always thinking he would be with him no matter what.</p><p>He wanted to ask Noya. “What do I do? How do I keep going?” but it was impossible, he stood up, taking his bad before remembering a certain legend, a diamond shape with your hands, how was it called? The fox's window? When his grandfather told him about it, he had laughed it off, it was just a leyend, but still, he never tried it, the fear that it may work kept him from doing so. But at that point, he was willing to try anything to see those happy eyes at least one more time.</p><p>He slowly put his hands in a diamond position, before moving them to his face, covering one eye and using the other to look trough the window. At first nothing, and of course, it was a stupid idea, how could something like that work? But then-</p><p>
  <em>Asahi-san </em>
</p><p>The first thought on his head was his ears fooling him, he was so moved by grieve that he was starting to hear things but-</p><p>
  <em>I'll always be there to cover your back</em>
</p><p>He wasn't imagining, was the conclusion he arrived at, when he certainly saw the clear figure of Nishinoya, standing by the net and playing with one of the balls, his laugh echoing around the gym and filling his eyes with tears, he never realized... He hadn't cried yet, maybe it was the shock, maybe the obligation of maintaining a certain image, even if usually was the first one to break into tears, he hadn't cried, and seeing the happy boy there, made him break completely, sobbing and choking as he heard the other laugh happily, he didn't seem aware that he was being watched... Or he didn't showed it.</p><p>
  <em>Is not your place to give up</em>
</p><p>Same words that had been once adresed to him in a completely different situation now resonated on his head, he was right, it wasn't, he needed to be strong for the team, because he want the only one who had lost someone important, Tanaka lost a best friend, everyone lost the best Libero the team had ever had, everyone lost a member of the family, he was being so selfish...</p><p>
  <em>So cry, let it all out, but when tomorrow comes... Please</em>
</p><p>For the first time in the entire encounter, Noya turned to him, he seemed so alive that Asahi almost dropped his hands on surprise, but he knew what he was seeing wasn't reality, or at least- Not <strong>his </strong>reality, what he was seeing was real, but Noya wasn't alive, but it almost felt like it...</p><p>
  <em>Call for a toss again, Ace</em>
</p><p>He couldn't stand it anymore, Asahi broke the figure and as soon as it had came, it was gone, no more laughs or encouraging words, Nishinoya was gone, but at the same time... It felt like he wasn't, the warm feeling the vision had left on Asahi's chest wasn't going anywhere, and now... He felt like Noya was switching over him, giving him the strength needed to keep going, one step at a time, until one day, he could actually say, he was fine, one day, not today, not tomorrow, but one day.</p><p>And that's all he needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is believed that by making a certain diamond shape with your fingers in front of one of your eyes, you can see the diseased, this is called "Kitsune no mado" or "The fox's window"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>